Blade
by viper marie Cahill
Summary: Laiqualassiel, better known as Ivy, has always loved to fight. But when she joins the fellowship, has she bitten off more than she can chew. let's see sexist pigs, sword fights, a ring, and long walks. IT"S GOT EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

I was unfocused as I rode through the moonlit forest. Lord Elrond sent me to meet Estel and some people he was escorting, hopefully half way, a 2 day ride. Unfortunately, I have been riding for 4 days. I wasn't even told why I am meeting a few travelers, but the ring wraiths are apparently after them. Sauron must want them for some reason. I mean if it wasn't important he wouldn't send me, so I have to stop complaining and continue.

I sighed and dismounted my black stallion, Venya, and rested my hand on the nearest tree. I felt the tree get warm as it started to glow underneath my hand. I stretched my vision through the root of the tree and through the root's of the tree next to it and so on until I could see the whole forest. I could do these types of things because I am a nymph, the last nymph. I grimaced as I thought this and contained my search for the travelers and Estel. I saw no one so I groaned and mounted Venya.

The silence in the forest was eerie and reminded me of a calm of the storm. I really hoped I found the travelers before something happened to them. I rode Venya to the edge of the forest and saw a flicker of light coming from a ruined tower. That must be the travelers. All of a sudden the light went out and a few seconds later a scream of a wraith was heard. I saw five small dark figures move toward the tower or what was left of it.

I gasped and urged Venya forward to the bottom of the tower. I grabbed my sword and a large dead stick. I heard a shout come from the top of the tower.

"bragollach tel'llac," I whispered and the stick was on fire.

I ran up the stairs, halfway there I felt a shadow grow in my mind one I would recognize anywhere. _The Ring. _That explained the importance of it and I quicken my pace. I reached the top of the tower and saw the witch-king stab his sword in to a space, but it was filled by someone. I took immediate action and blocked him from another attack. I took the five on in battle.

The kept on lunging at me. Luckily, they didn't land any blows. I smirked as I pushed one of the wraiths tower, stuck a dagger in ones face, and set the other three on fire. Right as the last wraith jumped off the tower, on fire, Estel came running into the scene and right over to the place where the Witch-King stabbed someone.

I smirked again as I put my sword back in my belt but it soon fell as I saw the travelers.

"Sam, Pippin, Marry," I practically breathed out looking at the hobbits my old friend Gandalf introduced to me.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw the victim of the witch-king, "Frodo."

I stared at the person or hobbit I thought of as my little brother. I felt unshed tears to my eyes.

"Who are you?" Sam asked bluntly.

I pulled down my trusty black hood to reveal my identity to my friends. Merry and Pippin shared grins and Sam relaxed a little. I turned to Estel who was holding Frodo.

"He is beyond my healing." He said with a grave voice, I could tell he had grown fond of the hobbit just as I had.

I nodded in understanding and took Frodo from him, "I rode on Venya here, and I shall take him to Lord Elrond."

I carried him to Venya and mounted her without another thought.

"Laiqualassiel," I jerked back as I heard my name and looked at Estel. "Ride hard do not look back."

I nodded at him and turned to the hobbits, "Do not let your heart be weighted down by sorrow, my friends. I promise Frodo will be okay. Tenna' ento lye omenta"

I turned to look at the direction I was heading, "Ride fast, Venya, make haste."

…


	2. Chapter 2

I recognized this place we had to be only a few leagues from Rivendell. Thank the Valar it is almost over. I've always hated long riding trips, especially when I can't stop and listen to the trees and wind at least once.

I put a raven black strand of hair behind my pointed ear, to keep it from my face. My hand lingered to feel the point, I smiled, and it was one of the few things I had inherited from my father- an elf. I haven't seen him for twenty years, because I had come to Rivendell so I could train to become a healer. But even with my training this was far beyond what I was capable of.

My thoughts were cut off the screech of a wraith. _They are fallowing._ I silently urged Venya to go faster, to out run them. I heard the screech again. _They were right behind us. _Normally I would stop and fight, but my may concern was Frodo and I may not have time I would take to stop and fight. So, we just kept on riding.

_Two came up beside us, one reached out to Frodo. _

"Steady, Venya." I whispered to my beloved horse as I balanced Frodo and let go of the rains. Swiftly, I took two daggers from my boots and planted them into the horses they were riding. _They fell back_. We passed two trees.

"Vara tel' Seldarine" (Protection) I muttered and roots and trees created a web between us and them. I laughed joyfully this is what I needed.

"Faster." I told Venya and she complied as she whinnied. Soon we crossed the border to Rivendell. I turned Venya around half way into the river to face the Wraiths, who were on the bank.

"Give us the Halfling, Nymph." The witch-king said in a raspy voice, spitting out the last word.

I took out my sword, "If you want him come and claim him."

_They started in to the River. _

"Amin yala onna en' alu, Amin yala onna en' alu, Amin yala onna en' alu" I chanted. The water raised and soon I saw a huge wave of water come down to meet us. It took a form of horses, moved around us and washed the wraiths away.

I smiled and moved Venya to the bank on the other side of the river. We were just in front of the gate of the elfish city.

"Laiqualassiel." Was the last thing I heard when exhaustion and darkness took over me.

…..

(Flashback/Dream)

_Gandalf and I had just met a couple days before while I was wondering outside of the Shire, taking a break from my studies. He told me he was on his way to hobbition. I wasn't doing anything and I never meet a hobbit before, so I asked to come. _

_Right now he was leading me to Bag-End to meet a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. I always loved to hear stories about Gandalf's travels to hobbition. The Shire always sounded like my type of place, laded back and peaceful, I just hope they don't mind noise. Otherwise would be in trouble._

_We stopped in front of a house or hill which ever. Like what I said this is my type of place there were tons of different flowers in front of the house and it was green every were. I like the person or hobbit all ready._

_Gandalf smiled as he announced,"Welcome my Laiqualassiel to Bag-End." _

_He opened the gate and held it open to me, then walked ahead of me to knock on the door. A few seconds later a small man answered the door and smiled as he shouted, "Gandalf."_

"_Hello, my old friend."_

_The hobbit laughed and ran forward to hug Gandalf. He looked over Gandalf's shoulder and noticed me._

"_I don't know you." He said._

"_I am Laiqualassiel."_

"_Laequaselle."_

"_Close enough and you must be Bilbo."_

"_I think Gandalf spoken of you before … are you the nymph." _

_I smiled and nodded. His smile widened if that was possible._

"_Come in, come in. Frodo! Frodo!" _

_Another hobbit came to the front door, he was a lot younger that Bilbo._

"_Frodo look, look! A nymph, a real live nymph!" Bilbo said happily._

_I smiled at the other hobbit, "Hello."_

"_Hi." He said with a welcoming smile._

"_Now, Frodo would you like to show Laiqualassiel around hobbition." _

"_Sure."_

…_._

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around the room I was in and recognized it right away. It was my room in Rivendell.

"Rhavaniel."

I looked up at the only person who called me that and smiled. Arwen.

"Hello. 'Quel amrun. Sut naa lle?" (Good morning. How are you?)I said getting up from my bed I wobbled a little bit and Arwen was by my side instantly.

"Lle tyava quel?" (do you feel well?) She asked concerned.

I nodded, "Mani marte?" (what happened?)

"You passed out from exhaustion."

"How is Frodo? Have the others arrived?" I asked.

"Frodo is well, he just woke up this morning. The others have arrived a few days ago."

I nodded at the news.

"Also my father wishes to talk with you in his study. I leave you now."

"Arwen," I stopped her " thank you, mellonamin."(My friend.)

She smiled and left. I took out a dress from my closet and slipped it on. It was dark blue, had black sleeves, and it had silver string lacing the front of the top of the dress. It also had a silver hood. I brushed out my long raven hair that reached my waist. I looked into mirror and saw the unique eye that only I posses. My eyes were blue on the out sides and then faded to green then gold. I loved them. I then watched my double as she reached up and traced the designs of flowers and vines on the right side of her face.

I hated to be reminded about how I was the last one, the last nymph, but I was reminded by my eyes and designs every time I looked in the mirror. I wish more than anything that orcs never hunted us, that I was never alone. That I had my mother teaching me that ways of a nymph. Not elves just guessing hoe to do my duties, but I am grateful for their help. I looked in the mirror one last time before I pulled my hood up to hide my face from unwanted stares and left to go see Lord Elrond.


End file.
